Mr Pyra
by A.M. Marketis
Summary: A story about Pyramid head (Or Pyra) New chapter, better and diffrent from the first
1. Silent hill 2 from Mr Pyra's point of ve...

Silent hill 2 from Pyramid head's perceive  
  
  
  
Hi my names Pyramid head. Call me Pyra. Here I will tell you the story of how I met James saunderland. Not all you know about the events with him and me were accurate. This is what really happened.  
  
I was skipping along the delightful corridors of the Department building and I sung as I frolicked  
  
PYRA: "La la la la, dum de dum"  
  
Suddenly I came to this bit where metal bars stopped my proceedings. I looked though the bars to see this Young handsome guy looking back at me, this was James and I couldn't help but stare at him…. he was so Handsome! But after a while he fled in horror into the room with the clock. Anyway I waited for him to get past the clock and pass the next room to get to where I was. But the silly bastard toke his time with working out the clock puzzle so I got bored and decided to see him later on.  
  
Anyway I was in one of the Departments tickling two of those Mannequin guys, man those guys get excited. Unknowened to me James came in and hid in the wardrobe.  
  
I soon tired with the Mannequins and I moved to centre of the room and started waving my hand in front of my head  
  
JAMES: "Whoops I farted."  
  
PYRA: "James, that you? You're waiting for me in the wardrobe?"  
  
JAMES: "Aaaaaggh!"  
  
He opened fired on me and I ran in fright  
  
Then I was hanging around the stairway at the back of the building cause I knew James would pass here. Then I saw one of those Funny looking Acid vomiting guys. It looked so cute and it was vomiting and I gave pity. I had to give it a hug. So I hugged the feller (. Then James came along  
  
JAMES: "Gasp! You filthy bastard!"  
  
PYRA: "No! It's not what you think! I was just giving him a hug!  
  
JAME: "Yeah right, die horrid hell beast."  
  
Anyway I walked to James trying to embrace him to show I meant no harm. But he opened fire on me!  
  
PYRA: "Holey cow!"  
  
JAMES: "I think its more holey monster!"  
  
PYRA: "Meanie! I am not taking this abuse…I am outta here!"  
  
I walked down stairs out of the building, next time I saw James it was on top of the hospital, I was dragging a huge knife I was gonna give him as a pressie!  
  
PYRA: "James…I figured we went on a bad start so I want to kiss and make up."  
  
JAMES: "Oh no not him again!…..Erm….Look its Frankenstein!"  
  
PYRA: "Where?"  
  
I turned around, my knife swang and it accidentally hit James and sent him flying into a fence and he and the fence fell to the next floor.  
  
PYRA: "I don't see…..hey where did he go?"  
  
I soon found out James had a girl called Maria. I was so heartbroken, I cried and cried and flooded the lower areas of the labyrinth. I also knew Maria was really a monster so I ran to the rescue of my beloved James; I found the two under the hospital in the long hallway. I gave chase, James being the fit strong hunk that he is got to safety of the elevator first, but Maria has such a fat butt she couldn't get in. I saw my chance and inserted my spear into the demon's back! But James got a way and so I couldn't see him…..  
  
James soon got to the labyrinth, but the bastard stole my knife I was gonna give him as a pressie and attacked me with it!  
  
JAMES: "Take this spawn of evil!"  
  
PYRA: "Meanie"!!  
  
I ran away from the knife wielding maniac  
  
JAMES: "Ahuh!" (Does Cloud strife's victory thing he does with the sword but with the Knife) "TRA DA DA DA LA TE DA!"  
  
I was in the hotel and I saw Maria. She was back! So I used my magic powers to conjure up another me!  
  
PYRA: "Yo!"  
  
PYRA 2: "Hi dude!"  
  
PYRA: "You're a handsome guy arnt you?"  
  
PYRA 2: "Thanks, and you are too!"  
  
PYRA: "Finerly someone who understands me!"  
  
Me and the other me hugged. Then we remembered Maria, we both tied her up and hung her up by her feet. Then James came along. I stick my spear into Maria. There was still a little problem though….  
  
PYRA: "James is my!"  
  
PYRA 2: "No my!"  
  
PYRA: "I saw him first!"  
  
PYRA 2: "want a duel?"  
  
PYRA: "Fine!"  
  
Me and the other me started fighting over James. Suddenly James came interrupting everything by blasting us with his Hunting riffle!  
  
JAMES: "Die!!!! Ga hahaha!"  
  
PYRA: "Hey no fair!"  
  
PYRA 2: "Look, lets just take it we will never have James."  
  
PYRA: "Your right,"  
  
Me and the other me was so heart broken we toke our spears and shoved them into our own heads and never walked again  
  
THE END.  
  
So you ask yourself how can I be writing this? A dead person can't write a Fanfic……. (Twilight zone music starts) 


	2. Night with my Monster mates

A night with my Monster mates  
  
  
  
Pyra (Pyramid head) was at home in the kitchen wearing a chief's apron and a chief's hat and was stirring a mixture and a bowl, as he did he sung  
  
PYRA: "There was a Pyra , he was was stirring, stirring.  
  
There was a Pyra, making bread."  
  
Suddenly an chilling scream echoed down the halls of his house.  
  
PYRA: "Door bell! That must be the lads!"  
  
He skipped his way along to the door, he opened it to find nothing in front of him, he felt tugging at his apron and looked down, there hardly coming to his knees was a child no older than 6.  
  
SNOTTY KID: "Erm…. I have accidentally kicked my ball into your green house Mr…. Erm…pointy head."  
  
PYRA: "What is a kid like you doing in this place?"  
  
SNOTTY KID: "Erm…. I squished a bug."  
  
PYRA: " A bug!…that's no reason for you to be lured to this place to be punished"  
  
SNOTTY KID: "Well it was a very big bug."  
  
Pyra sighed and went to get his yellow pages phone caterlog.  
  
PYRA: "Good ol'e yellow pages."  
  
He then smacked the kid hard in the face with the huge phone book and then closed the door.  
  
PYRA: "He he that was fun."  
  
He went back to the Kitchen to carry on his baking. Ten minutes later he was putting the dough he has made into the stove. Then the scream was heard again.  
  
PYRA: "Now that's gotta be them!"  
  
Again He skipped to the door and opened it, there taking up most of Pyra's lawn was a huge man in a black leather suit with tentacles sticking out of his back, and he had no lips and a stitch over an eye socket.  
  
PYRA: "Nemesis!"  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
PYRA: "How are you mate?"  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
PYRA: "Is it just you? Where's the others?"  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
PYRA: "Well quite… Stars indeed."  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
Awkward moment of silence  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
PYRA: "Well come in…don't just stand there."  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
PYRA: "GET IN THE FRIGGING HOUSE!"  
  
Nemesis did as instructed, but didn't wait for Prya to get out of the way and crushed him under feet. He then walked down Pyra's hallway knocking anything that got in his way and his steps made the house shake. Pyra got up and dusted himself off and looked about to find that Nemesis was nowhere to be seen.  
  
PYRA: "Where did he go?"  
  
Pyra called out Nemesis's name, as if in response an distant "STARS." Was heard.  
  
PYRA: "Must be upstairs."  
  
He went upstairs and tried getting into his room, but the door wouldn't open.  
  
PYRA: "Hey its locked. Nemesis get out of my room!"  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
PYRA: "Get out or I get my spear!"  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
PYRA: "GET OUT!"  
  
NEMESIS: "BRAS."  
  
PYRA: "I said…. Huh? Bras?"  
  
NEMESIS: "BRAS."  
  
PYRA: "Oh you found my woman in undies magazines haven't you?"  
  
NEMESIS: "Ohhhh..BRAS."  
  
PYRA: "Your so dead! Hung on you are already dead aren't you?"  
  
Pyra gave up and went down stairs to find someone in the living room.  
  
PYRA: "How did you get in here?"  
  
Sitting in Pyra's couch legs crossed was An Alien (from movie Aliens)  
  
XENO: " you should know me well enough, we Aliens can sneak our way into anything."  
  
PYRA: " Yeah right, you went though the front door I left open! Well you're here that's the main thing. Where's the boss? Isn't he joining us?"  
  
XENO: "He'll be here soon enough."  
  
Suddenly Nemesis sitting on a bed holding a magazine fell though the roof and landed on Xeno.  
  
PYRA: "The floor couldn't stand your weight huh Neme?"  
  
Xeno crawled from under the bed.  
  
XENO: "Ouches."  
  
PYRA: "Neme your costing me a fortune with your damages. Look we don't even have a couch anymore!"  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS."  
  
Xeno sat on the bed with Nemesis. Suddenly a voice called out.  
  
"Anyone at home?"  
  
Pyra went to the front door which was still left open, at the door was A creep with a goat's head and had female human breasts, and was floating about 3 feet in the air.  
  
PYRA: "Ewwwww! I didn't know this story was a Lemon!"  
  
SAMEIL: "It isn't you moron! Don't you know who I am?"  
  
PYRA: "Oh its your boss, so sorry, forgive me!"  
  
Pyra Grovels under Sameil. Sameil floats into the house and into the living room.  
  
SAMEIL: "Ah I see the place is in tip top crap condition….I LIKE IT!"  
  
Xeno and Nemesis get off the bed and Grovel under him  
  
XENO: "We're not worthy, We're not worthy, We're not worthy  
  
NEMESIS: "STARS STARS STARS, STARS STARS STARS, STARS STARS STARS."  
  
SAMEIL: "So Pyramid, what have you planed for us tonight?"  
  
Pyra ran into the room after getting off from the ground  
  
PYRA: "Well boss, I thought we could frolic around Silent hill throwing flowers about and singing the Smurf song!"  
  
SAMEIL: 0_0  
  
XENO: 0_0  
  
NEMESIS: 0_0  
  
PYRA: ^_^  
  
Sameil shocks Pyra with an lighting bolt  
  
PYRA: "Ochies!"  
  
Pyra stood there all black like charcoal and smoking.  
  
PYRA: "Agh! That just reminded me of the cake!"  
  
Pyra ran into the kitchen and opened up the stove to be engulfed in black smoke of the burning cake. Mean while the others in the living room were chatting.  
  
XENO: "And this stupid marine shot me in the ass and got sprayed with a face full of Acid!"  
  
Sameil and Nemesis started laughing and Pyra Entered with a burnt cake on a plate  
  
PYRA: "I saved the cake!"  
  
SAMEIL: "Looks like a pile of ash to me."  
  
PYRA: " WELL ITS NOT!"  
  
XENO: "Oh touchy."  
  
PYRA: "Who wants a piece?"  
  
No one answered  
  
PYRA: (Sarcastically) "Oh one at a time! No rush!"  
  
Pyra starts crying  
  
PYRA: "I worked on this cake for ages for you guys! At least you could try it!"  
  
SAMEIL: "Seeing you cry is pathetic, I mean you're a friggin monster!"  
  
PYRA: "Oh your insulting me now huh?"  
  
SAMEIL: "No, you are a monster, we all are!"  
  
PYRA: "I thought you were my Friends!"  
  
XENO: "We are!"  
  
PYRA: "so you are… Isn't life a bitch?"  
  
SAMEIL: "Okay, okay, we eat the friggin pile of ash..Erm I mean cake."  
  
Pyra cheers up.  
  
PYRA: "Oh thank you!"  
  
Gives Sameil a hug.  
  
SAMEIL: "You been drinking?"  
  
PYRA: "Of course not…that's why I am so thirsty all the time!"  
  
They all sat on the bed and Pyra handed Sameil a spoon to scoop up the ash on the plate, Sameil quickly shoved a spoonful of ash into his mouth and swallowed, and almost gags.  
  
SAMEIL: (Lying) "Not bad!"  
  
Xeno's Alien second jaw shot out and went into the ash making it go everywhere and making him sneeze, the sneeze blow the ash a way.  
  
Sameil grinned  
  
SAMEIL: "Oh look, no more cake!"  
  
PYRA: "What about Nemesis?"  
  
Nemesis picked up the plate and shove it into his enormous mouth and swallowed.  
  
PYRA: "Neat party trick Neme!"  
  
SAMEIL: "So How's the job?"  
  
PYRA: "Oh its fantastic! Yesterday I helped an old woman cross the road!"  
  
SAMEIL: 0_0  
  
XENO: 0_0  
  
NEMESIS: 0_0  
  
PYRA: ^_^  
  
Sameil shocks Pyra with an lighting bolt again.  
  
SAMEIL: "Not your Sunday Job nitwit! I mean job as Pyramid Head!"  
  
PYRA: "Please call me Mr Pyra."  
  
SAMEIL: "ooooooooooookay?"  
  
PYRA: "Well I slapped a kid with a phone book!"  
  
SAMEIL: "Anything else?"  
  
PYRA: "Ermmmm….. Cant think of anything."  
  
SAMEIL: "your meant to be Silent Hill's executioner! Your meant to haunt and kill the visitors!"  
  
PYRA: "But that wouldn't be nice."  
  
SAMEIL: "WOULDN'T BE NICE!? Ugggh! Come lads lets show this silly twonk how we do things around here!"  
  
Nemesis grabbed Pyra and slung him over his shoulder and followed Sameil and Xeno out of the door. 


End file.
